PROJECT: GILGAMESH
by scottsman
Summary: Jason Mathis is a young free runner with special powers of his own. When a CIA friend sends him to Welkerville with the mission of gaining access to the Davenport mainframe, will he use Bree to do it or will he stick to his principals and find a better way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In an undisclosed location somewhere in Arlington, VA, a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes raced across the rooftops of the city. The boy was a free runner, moving with acrobatic agility he launched himself off the roof of one building and landed with a dull thump on the balcony outside his own bedroom.

Straightening up the boy calmly opened the sliding glass door in front of him and walked into his bedroom. No sooner was he in his room that a 9 year old girl with long straight light blonde hair and bright blue-gray eyes came bouncing into the room.

"Jason," she said, "You promised mom you'd take me to a movie, remember." Jason smiled,

"I remember, sis, just let me get a shower." He said.

45 minutes later…

Jason and his little sister Jenna were both on his motorcycle headed toward the local movie theater.

"What movie do you want to see?" He said, over the helmet radio, Jenna was about to answer when she and her brother noticed a black SUV pull in behind them and their radio signal being interrupted.

"Pull in to the Car garage, coming up on your right," Said a man's voice. At the sound of the voice Jason visibly relaxed and the look on his face changed from concern to annoyance.

"Was that who I think it was?" said Jenna, a note of annoyance in her voice as well.

Jason nodded,

"The one and only agent Avery Campbell," He said turning into the car garage. Pulling down into the underground part of the garage, Jason stopped his bike in the middle of the cavernous empty room, put the kickstand down, and half leaned half sat on the seat with Jenna as they watched the SUV's pull around and park in front of him.

A man about Jason's size got out of the lead SUV and walked toward them. He looked like the stereotypical spy in a trench coat and fedora.

"Well, Well, Well," said Jenna, "If it isn't our favorite spook."

"Jason and Jenna Mathis," he said, "your country needs you. The fate of the free world rests on your decision_,"

"AVERY," Jason interrupted loudly while at the same time pinching the bridge of his nose, "for once in your life will you skip the recruitment speech and just tell us what's going on."

"Fine," said Avery, the trench coated ego maniac was obviously a little insulted that Jason had cut him off in the middle of a speech he had obviously rehearsed.

Swallowing his pride Avery went on. He pulled out a tablet and punched something up then handed it to Jason who watched while Jenna looked over his shoulder. The video clip that was playing showed some scientists testing what appeared to be some sort of energy weapon. A beam shot out of what appeared to be some sort of laser bazooka apparatus one of the men was holding toward a decommissioned, derelict sub that was floating in the water. The beam hit the derelict there was a bright flash of white light and the sub was vaporized.

Jason gave a low whistle and Jenna slowly shook her head hardly daring to believe that what she had just seen was real.

"What you're looking at is classified footage of Project: Gilgamesh," said Avery

"That is one seriously powerful weapon," said Jason.

"That's the portable version on its lowest power setting," said Avery, "There were also plans to build one the size of an artillery piece."

"Were," said Jenna.

"Yeah," said Avery, "After the brass saw that clip you just watched they decided these neutron weapons were two powerful. They ordered the project scrapped and the blueprints for the weapons destroyed."

"Where do I come in?" said Jason

"Last week," said Avery, "a known gun runner named Frost sent out a notice in the black market that he has a working neutron beam for sale. The only way that he could have a working beam is if he somehow got his hands on the schematics for the micro neutron reactor core that makes the whole thing work."

"You mean without the Core thingy this thing is just a glorified flashlight?" said Jenna

"Exactly," said Avery, "I need you two to go to Welkerville and get into the mainframe of Donald Davenport."

"What's this Davenport got to do with all this?" Jenna asked

"He's the one who invented the Core thingy," said Avery, " he's overly sentimental about his inventions and we suspect that he didn't destroy his schematics he just hid them away somewhere in his mainframe because he was cocky enough to think that his system couldn't be hacked."

"Again, why do you need us?" said Jason

"Well first your sister is a computer prodigy, not to mention one of the best hackers alive."

"And second?" Jason prodded motioning for Avery to get on with it.

"Second," Avery paused long enough to bring up the pictures of two teenage boys and girl, "We need your special abilities to get your sister past Davenport's security system and these three. Their names are Adam, Bree, and Chase, three of Davenports four children, the three children who happen to be bionic.

Adams chief ability is strength, his weakness is that he's not too bright. Bree's chief ability is speed, but I've seen you move, Jason, with your light-speed capability you can keep up with her easily. her main weakness is that she's easily distracted. Chase's main abilities are force-fields and a super high level of intelligence. His main weakness is that like Davenport he gets a little over confident sometimes."

"This could be tricky," said Jason, "It'll take more than just speed to get by them."

"I'd suggest you get to Davenport through Bree," said Avery, "You're a good looking guy, Jason, and Bree is boy crazy. You could play up to her and use her to get into her house." Jason scratched his head nervously.

Jenna smiled.

"Avery," she said, "If you knew my brother, as well as you think you do, you would know that he's a hopelessly nice guy and would be too uncomfortable with using a girl and hurting her like that. He's not one to play with a person's feelings."

"Yeah well in this job we sometime have to do unpleasant things," said Avery, "It may come down to you having to sacrifice this girl's feelings for the good of the world?!"

**TBC**

**Please Review, if I get at least two review I'll know you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**OFF TO WELKERVILLE**

Jason and Jenna forgot about seeing the movie and went straight home to pack for their trip. Jenna got her Pink suitcase and her backpack. Jason got his black suitcase and his backpack. He opened his backpack to clean out the textbooks and anything else that would be in his way. Out of his backpack fell a pink envelope that had little hearts on it. Jason picked it up and sniffed. The envelope was scented with a perfume that he didn't recognize.

As he was standing there looking at the envelope debating on where to take the time to read it his sister walked in. she saw the envelope and quirked and eyebrow at her brother.

"A love letter big brother," she asked

"I don't know," said Jason, "One of those three girls at the table across the aisle from me in the cafeteria at school today must have done it. I left my pack at the table while I was in the lunch line.

"Who do you think it was," said Jenna, "The ditz, the dork, or the airhead?" Jason rolled eyes at his sister then shrugged and shook his head. Jason opened the envelope took out the note and began to read. Almost immediately his eyes widened and his face turned as red as an apple.

Before Jason could react Jenna grabbed note and read it. As she react he expression went from curious to weirded out. Instead of giving the note back to Jason, Jenna tore it up.

"Tramp," she muttered throwing the torn up note it the trashcan.

"Funny," said Jason, as he finished packing and then left a note for his parents explaining that they had gone on assignment for Avery again, "I always thought the guy was supposed to proposition the girl not the other way around. And why would a girl be after me anyway?"

As Jason walked out the door suitcase in hand, Jenna who was at his heels shook her head.

"That's my brother," she said to herself, "the only hunk I've ever known who thinks he's ordinary looking."

Jason's bike was BMW r1200gs a sporty travel bike that he had bought with one of the generous paychecks he had gotten from Avery the last time that he helped clean up one of the agencies messes. He and his sister stashed their suitcases in the bike's travel containers.

Once that was done Jason handed his sister her helmet and then swung his leg over the bike. Turned slightly he watched Jenna out of the corner of his eye as she scrambled onto the seat behind him.

Turning the key he started the bike and they sped off down the road. Once they got out side of town, Jason turned out to a small rarely traveled back road.

"Jenna, time to Hyper-Jump," he said, "Hang on." Jenna tightened her grip on her brother's torso. Jason's eyes began to glow electricity rippled in his corneas and inside his pupils. On the road and on the pavement on both sides of the bike there were ripples of electricity. Electric flashes began to ripple through the air around the bike. They grew rapidly in intensity until there was a brilliant almost blinding flash of light and the bike and its riders had vanished.

An Instant later on a deserted street just outside of Welkerville, electricity began to ripple along the road. Once again it rapidly grew in intensity until there was another blinding flash of light and Jason and Jenna and the bike they were riding materialized out of the energy field and were still rolling along like they had never been interrupted.

"Next stop Welkerville," Said Jason. A few seconds later they passed the sign that said welcome to Welkerville. Jason looked at his watch, that he had reset to Pacific time it was seven o clock and already dark.

"We'd better find and place to stay for the night," he said. Before Jenna could answer her stomach let out a growl loud enough to be heard through their helmets. Jason laughed,

"First let's get something to eat." He said Jenna pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons on the screen.

"Take the next left," she said, "there's a Roma's Pizzeria there." Jason turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria.

They went up to the counter and ordered their food, then they went and found a seat. They sat down in a booth at the corner. A few minutes later their pizza came out. As far as Jason and Jenna were concerned ordering a pizza for them was pretty easy since all they had to remember was that Janna was allergic to onions, and that they both hated anchovies.

After Jason finished dishing out the pizza he noticed that the red pepper shaker on the table was empty. Telling Jenna to go ahead and eat he jumped up when to the counter to get a full shaker.

While Jason was gone Jenna checked her email and found that Avery had sent her everything that he could find on the Davenport mainframe. She had just started scanning through it when three large shadows fell on the table.

She looked up to see three burly high school age boys looking down at her, Most likely football players by the look of them and the team jackets that they were wearing.

"This is our booth, Pipsqueak," said the biggest one, "Clear out!" Jenna bristled she was sick and tired of these meatheads who thought they had the right to push people around just because they were members of the local high school football team.

"Booth's taken, Creep," she snapped, "so get lost and stay there." The burly big boy flew into a rage at being defied by someone half his size. Lunging forward he started to grab her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a cold threatening voice behind him. The three bigger boys whirled around and came face to face with Jason who had fixed them with a cold deadly glare that almost caused them to lose their nerve.

The big was the first to regain his nerve he turned around and swept the pizza and all of Jenna's things all over the floor.

"What are you going to do?" sneered their leader, "you're outnumbered three to one."

"No," said another voice, "You're the ones who are outnumbered." Jason glanced quickly over his shoulder to see who the voice belonged to, it was Chase Davenport who had spoken, as he and his brother and sister moved up to stand next to Jason.

"We're only going to warn you once," said Adam punching his hand into his fist, "Back off."

Jason, the Davenports, and the three bully boys, doubled up their fists, squared off and got ready to fight.

"Hold it," said a nasally feminine voice as the teens were about to lay into each other. A short squat woman with curly hair and glasses stepped between them.

"Principle Perry," said the big burly boy.

"Well well," she said, "Alex Beckman," he started to say something, but Perry held up her hand.

"Don't even try to hand me one of your twisted versions of what happened, I saw everything," she said, she pulled out her cell phone, "Now Mr. Beckman I suggest that you and your buddies call it a day and get out of here now, unless you want me to get your parents on your tail again."

This threat seemed to take the fight out of Alex, and he and his buddies turned and slunk out of the restaurant.

"Thanks principal Perry," said Chase

"Ah don't mention it," she said, "I may not always trust you Davenports but I agree with protecting kids from bullies."

"I thank you too," said Jason. Principal Perry just nodded and went back to her own booth on the other side of the restaurant.

"And thank you too," he said turning to the Davenport kids, "I appreciate the back up."

"You're Welcome," said Bree Jumping in front of Chase, "By the way, I'm Bree Davenport."

"Hi," said Jason, "I'm Jason Mathis," and this he said motioning to Jenna, "is my little sister Jenna."

Chase and Adam cleared their throats loudly.

"Oh yeah," said Bree, "These are my brothers Adam and Chase." Everyone exchanged greetings then Jason went to get another pizza. And the Davenports went back to their own table just down two tables down.

A few minutes later Jason came back and sat down facing Jenna with his back to where the Davenports were sitting.

"Well," he said, "I hadn't planned on meeting those three just yet, this could complicate things."

Jenna looked up from her tablet and smiled as she caught sight of something over her brother's shoulder.

"It may complicate things more than you think." She said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

Jenna nodded toward something behind him and Jason turned to see Bree immediately look away and pretend to be interested in her phone.

Jason turned back to Jenna and jabbed a subtle thumb over his shoulder.

"Was she?"

"Yep," said Jenna, "whether you like it or not, Bree Davenport has you in her sights."

Jason winced,

"Oh boy."

**TBC **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
